Dark Angel One Shot
by CastielCalledDibs
Summary: Alec meets the girl of his dreams. But is it too good to be true?


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Dark Angel or any characters except for Scarlet.

After delivering his last package of the day, Alec had decided to go relax at Crash for a while, maybe even meet a girl. It was then as he was sitting at the bar, propped up on a stool and enjoying a glass of gin as he scoped the place out for a girl to take home, that she came. The unmistakable sound of heels came clacking down the stairs of Crash and Alec turned nonchalantly to see who it was. A girl with perfect, blonde hair that looked soft to the touch with its loose, bouncy curls was nearing the bottom of the steps. She looked absolutely gorgeous in tight skinny jeans, tall black boots pulled up to the knees and a thin maroon t-shirt that clung to her porcelain skin under the black leather jacket she had pulled on top of it. A motorcycle helmet hung loosely in her left hand, swinging lightly as she walked over to the bar, getting cat-called and whistled at the whole way by men twice her age.

The girl approached the bar next to Alec and slapped a hand down on the counter-top, catching the bartenders attention. He turned to her, the irritated expression leaving his face considerably as he took in her appearance. "I'll take a beer." She said, seeming to purr. The bartender obliged, grabbing for a clean glass to fill.  
As he poured the beer, the girl's eyes drifted to Alec, sitting beside her, mouth agape as he stared at her. She smirked and lifted her pointer finger to his chin, gently closing his mouth. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Staring is rude, you know." Her warm breath tickled Alec's ear and sent chills down his spine. She lingered for a moment, breathing softly, before giving his ear lobe a playful nip and pulling away. She picked up her beer from the bar and walked off, murmuring a soft goodbye to Alec. The bartender raised his eyebrows at Alec's stunned figure and glanced at the blonde girl's retreating back as if to say "You're really gonna let _that_ walk away?

"Wait." Alec said, his arm shooting out and snatching her wrist. He had regained his confidence now, shooting her a playful smirk. "Come sit with me."

She glanced down at his hand and then at the empty stool. Allowing Alec to gently pull her over, she sat,placing her helmet next to her beer. "Alright, you got me here, now what?" A grin played at the corner of her petal pink lips.

Ignoring her question, Alec asked one of his own instead. "What's your name?"

She took a gulp of her beer and the glass clunked loudly against the table as she sat it down. "Scarlet. Scarlet Angel. And you are?" She said, the words rolling off her tongue in gentle waves.

"Alec." He responded with a soft chuckle, taking a swig of gin.  
"Nice to meet you, Alec." Scarlet said, sounding slightly less than sincere.

"You don't sound like you mean that." Alec observed curiously.

"That's because I don't." Scarlet smiled smugly and took another pull off her drink.

"Ouch." The corners of Alec's lips dipped down slightly in a frown.

"Sorry. That was a bit harsh."

"It's uh...it's alright." Alec assured, tilting his glass around. "So, where's your boyfriend tonight?"

Scarlet let out a small laugh, studying the foam floating on the surface of her beverage. "I don't have one, actually."

Alec perked up considerably. "You're joking." But Scarlet just shook her head no."Wow."

"Why is that so surprising?" The blonde girl asked, leaning in closer to Alec, the scent of alcohol coming off her breath. She pushed her empty glass around between her hands on the table.

"Well it's just hard to believe that a girl like you is single." Alec's heart thudded faster as she leaned closer. "Hey, uh...do you want to get out of here?" Alec asked.

Scarlet laughed slightly, "How subtle." She said, clearly amused. "Come on." She grabbed Alec by the hand and lead him out front, grabbing her helmet in her free hand as she went. They walked out front together, Scarlet dragging Alec after her. She guided them over to her motorcycle, a sleek black panther, barely visible in the night.

Alec let out at low whistle at the gorgeous model. "Man, where can I get one of those?" He admired.

Scarlet patted the glossy black bike lovingly before mounting it and tugging her helmet on. "You got a ride?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll lead the way." He shot Scarlet a wink before turning to jog to his own bike.

Wind played in Scarlet's hair as she followed Alec to his apartment. Alec helped her lock her bike up with his and they went upstairs. Once inside, Scarlet plopped down on the old sofa and pulled a blanket up over her legs in an attempt to rid herself of the lingering chill from outside. Alec had disappeared into the kitchen to get them both drinks. She could hear him clinking around somewhere behind her.

A few minutes passed before Alec, bearing two glasses filled a quarter of the way with a golden brown liquid, sat both drinks on the beat up coffee table and sat down beside Scarlet, leaning into her casually. With a practiced swiftness, he plucked a stray piece of hair that had fallen into Scarlet's eyes and tucked it behind her ear, his hand remaining longer than necessary.

Scarlet met his gaze evenly and noticed for the first time the stunning shade of vivid green his eyes were. It was almost unreal. She studied the lines and tints of them for a while before Alec glanced down, obstructing her view and breaking her from her trance. Her eyes trailed down to his lips, which had been a more cherry red tint as they had been wet from his drink but were now dry from the wind and a rosy pink. Before she could think about what she was doing, she leaned in and kissed them.  
At first gently but then more rough and urgent as she was pulled on top of Alec. One thing lead to another and before they knew it, Scarlet and Alec were laying in Alec's bed side by side, sound asleep.  
-

The next morning Alec awoke to find Scarlet still beside him thankfully. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6 A.M. Not feeling sleepy anymore he grabbed some clean clothes and headed in the direction of the shower.

After he was finished and fully dressed beside his shirt, he crawled into bed next to a still sleeping Scarlet. As gently as possible so as not to startle her, he moved her mass of messy blonde hair off to the side so he could plant a soft kiss on the nape of her neck and stopped cold.

There was a bar code there.


End file.
